


Like their dragons the Targaryens answered to neither gods nor men.

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A bit of Targaryen smugness, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chair Sex, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Infidelity, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Modern Targcest, R Plus L Equals J, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: She cleansed the thought of her husband and her failed marriage. Rhaenys looked at her baby brother with lust-filled eyes. "My baby brother did a very good job today," she said in a seductive tone. "It's time for his reward."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Like their dragons the Targaryens answered to neither gods nor men.

Rhaenys was fuming. How dare they? Who do they think they are? Fucking Flowery cunts!!! No one rejects the merger with the Targaryens. No one!!!  
  
Thank God, Aegon wasn't here. If he had been here, she would have rammed his fucking head on her desk.  
  
She called her assistant, Mya Stone and asked her to bring in some water. She downed onto her seat, massaging her temples in exhaustion. She was about to make another call to her irresponsible assistant but thankfully the door to her office opened. Mya stepped in and placed the glass of spring water on her desk. "Is there anything I can do for you, Mrs. Tully?"  
  
"Nothing right now, Mya," a masculine voice answered before Rhaenys could reply.  
  
She looked up and saw her baby brother at the door, standing casually. Step-brother actually. Their father divorced Rhaenys' mom after Aegon's birth and married Jon's mom. Mya looked at Rhaenys who inturn nodded at the girl which was more than enough. Her secretary left the Targaryen siblings alone in Rhaenys' office.

"Did you hear it?" Rhaenys asked in fury as Jon walked towards her desk.  
  
"I heard the Tyrells pulled off," he replied plainly.  
  
"They pulled off because of Aegon," she all but screamed. "I advised that shithead not to mess with that Tyrell girl." Aegon had dated Margaery Tyrell for two years, and it received widespread media attention. The eldest son of the richest man on the planet dating a girl from another high-profile family. Two weeks ago, there were paparazzi's pics of him with another girl in Volantis which fueled the speculation that he cheated on Margaery Tyrell. But the truth was he dumped the flowery cunt months ago.  
  
"That sounds absurd."  
  
"Tell that to those Tyrell cunts!"  
  
"What's the next step?"  
  
"I don't know. If dad discovers this, he will bite my head off."  
  
"Well, we can't let happen. Can we? I love that pretty little head of yours."  
  
Rhaenys glared at her brother who was sitting on a chair as if there's no care in the world. "Solutions, Jon. I need a fucking solution."  
  
"Tyrells need this merger more than us, Aren't they?" Rhaenys nodded and her brother continued. "If not us, then who will be their alternate choice."  
  
The answer is an easy one. "The Lannisters."  
  
Jon nodded. "Who happens to be in deep debt with the Iron Bank."  
  
Something stirred inside Rhaenys. This is why Jon remains her favorite person in the whole world. He repeatedly comes up with ways to neutralize her and make her see sense. Their Grandmother even commented that Jon is the Ice to Rhaenys' fire. With the two of them as one, there's nothing in this world that could stop them. Maybe that's why they are inseparable. Inseparable in an immoral way since he was seventeen, and she, twenty-one. They are the fucking Targaryens, the unofficial Kings of Westeros. The rules of mere citizens don't apply to them.  
  
She smiled for the first time since the disastrous meeting that took place in the morning. "If we somehow convinced the Iron Bank to pull off from funding the Lannisters, the merger would collapse."  
  
Her baby brother smirked, "Then the Tyrells will have no other choice than accepting our offer."  
  
"Call your friend from the Iron Bank. What's his name Psycho or something?"  
  
"Tycho Nestoris," Jon answered. "Already did, dear sister."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Tycho said that since Tywin Lannister is no more, they are already considering their alliance with the Lannisters. My phone call was a very timely intervention," he said with a smug face and took off from his chair to leave.  
  
"That's it?" she questioned as he neared the door.  
  
Jon nodded. "The bottom line is that the iron bank is no more associated with the Lannister corporation. The announcement will go up in a few hours," he replied adjusting his suit. "And yeah, I also invited Tycho to dad's birthday." With that, he left Rhaenys' office.  
  
Rhaenys grinned. A few months ago Jon and Tycho met at a fundraising gala. The pictures of Jon and the iron bank representative went viral and the next week, the bank's stocks skyrocketed. Tycho and several of his colleagues made millions during that time. Since then Jon and Tycho had become great friends. Another casual meeting between the Iron bank representative and the Targaryens will allow the media something to speculate. And that will profit the Iron Bank, big time. Thereupon, Rhaenys relaxed a bit and started the countdown.  
  
An hour later, Mya barged into her office. "What is it, Mya?"  
  
"Willas Tyrell just called for an appointment with you," she breathed out. Rhaenys could just stall, but there's no need for that.  
  
"Tell him to meet me in an hour," Rhaenys replied feeling euphoric. "Call Jon and request him to join me." Mya nodded and left the room.  
  
It was close to seven, the meeting had just ended. Tyrells were ultimately submitted to their offer, after offering some fake apologies. Rhaenys wanted to play hardball but Jon ultimately advised her not to do so. Their father has always lectured them to treat their partners with respect.  
  
After finalizing the deal, Rhaenys retreated back to her office to make some phone calls and Jon went back to his. She dismissed Mya and took the elevator to the sixteenth floor where Jon's office was located.  
  
Since it's close to eight, the entire building was empty save a few security guards. She marched to his office and entered without knocking. He was sitting on his chair; his phone was on his ears. "I will see you in an hour," he said on the phone as soon as he saw her. His eyes glued to her as she made her way towards him.  
  
"One of your whores?" she asked coyly walking towards his desk and planting her ass top of it, facing him.  
  
"Why do you care? Don't you have a husband to back to?" he shot back. Rhaenys glared at him. He knew very well not to bring her husband when they were together. Rhaenys was married to Edmure Tully, the heir of Tully Shipping, a union arranged by her father.  
  
She cleansed the thought of her husband and her marriage. Rhaenys looked at her baby brother with lust-filled eyes. "My baby brother did a very good job today," she said in a seductive tone. "It's time for his reward."  
  
Jon grinned and rotated his chair to face her. She placed her four-inch heels on his seat, just below his crotch. Gradually, she pushed her heels to his crotch, examining his dark eyes. She sensed his cock coming alive under her touch.  
  
Without any delay, he forced her leg off from his seat and jerked her towards him to lock their mouths together. He thrust his hot and moist tongue deeply into her mouth, while his hands undid as many buttons as possible from her blouse.  
  
She got onto the chair, spread her legs and positioned herself on top of him, her legs on either side of his lap and started straddling him. Rhaenys wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts hard into his chest. She'd gasped when he nipped at her lower lip and charged in like a battering ram, rampaging, pillaging, plundering her mouth. Her breathing quickened and her hand seized his dark curly hair harder.  
  
He slowly started slipping her blouse off her arms and completely removing her bra too. His mouth made its way to her breasts and latched onto the first one nipple, then the other to suckle strongly. Sharp stinging darts of pleasure shot straight to her throbbing cunt.  
  
She soon found herself sitting at the very edge of his desk. The height of her desk was just the right level for both their groins to rub and grind together. His hard erection was rubbing deeply between her legs while their mouths and tongues were still wetly locked together.  
  
He cleverly dragged off her trousers and panties without her even being aware of what was happening. The next thing that she felt was his fingers skillfully stroking her sopping wet and aching vagina. His mouth and tongue soon replaced his fingers. It was more than she could take, and she came violently under two minutes, quivering uncontrollably. It's always like this between them. Maybe it's the desire for her brother which made her reach her peak so quickly, or it could be the rebel mentality that made the sex between them much hotter than the sun.

He did not stop licking and sucking at her pussy even as she climaxed. Trembling, weak, and totally naked, she slumped back on the desk. Rhaenys unclosed her eyes after a quivering orgasm and saw he still had all his clothes on and was looking lustily at her bare exposed body. She saw Jon swiftly take off all his own clothes. When his massive, fully erect penis sprung into view, she couldn't help but whimper when he traced her folds with his cock.

"Jon!" she whimpered. "Fuck me."

Instead of giving her what she had desired, he chuckled and teased her with the tip. "Look at you," he said in a dark tone. "The almighty Rhaenys Targaryen-Tully, spread out naked and begging for her baby brother's cock."  
  
"Only for you, baby brother!" she moaned as he inserted his cock into her just an inch.  
  
"Only for me," he insisted hoarsely. He suddenly hauled her off the desk and guided her back to the office chair which he had been sitting on earlier. She observed her brother's cock distend from his lap, rock-hard and needy. He shifted her around to face away from him and directed her to sit on his lap.  
  
"Mount me," he commanded. It was such an exciting order; she found herself getting intensely turned-on again. He held on to her hips as Rhae lowered her recharged swollen vagina onto his enormous hard dick. His moist pulsing manhood teased her cunt lips for a few seconds before she forcefully let it all thrust inside her. His dick was so engorged that they both felt the pleasurable tight, squeezing impact, just like the first time they had fucked.  
  
As Rhae began to ride his cock with extra strength, Jon's hands left her hips to grasp and stroke the globes of her breasts. His hot, wet tongue snaked out to sexily kiss and lave the side of her neck. Being on top of him like this made her feel as though she was riding a dragon, the sigil of her family.  
  
"Faster, sister," he commanded. To torment him, she resumed the unhurried pace letting his huge penis slide in and out of her pulsing vagina at a lower speed.

"I said faster!" he commanded once again, but Rhaenys nevertheless maintained her leisurely pace.

"You disrespectful wench," he shouted and lifted himself off from his seat. He pushed her towards the balcony, his still inside her. He pushed her onto the glass wall that was covering the balcony. From there, they could see what was happening around the city. Rhaenys screamed in pleasure as her brother then started thrusting in faster and harder. It was a good thing that the offices were all empty because their combined gasping moans and groans were loud enough to wake the dead.

He grabbed her jaw and shifted her head towards the view of the city. "Look!" he said as he pounded her from behind. "What would people say if they see us like this?"

"Like their dragons," she started.

"The Targaryens answered to neither gods nor men." he finished it.

She heard an animalistic growl from him. He twirled her long dark hair around his palm and jolted back. The pleasure and pain shot through her entire body. The old quote about their family was all that needed to break their dams.

She felt her own inner vaginal muscles contracting and building up to another intense orgasm. His engorged penis seemed to have grown three times larger in size. She felt his hot wet tongue slide excitedly up and down her bare back; then they came together powerfully. His sticky warm semen shot up inside her vagina in immeasurable pulsing loads. They stayed joined together for a long time. Neither of them had the energy to move. Neither wants to. They belong together. Her marriage or his string of bimbos will not stop what they have.


End file.
